grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Android
The Red Android is an enemy type in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, it gives out 30xp and 40 points. On assist, 10xp and 10 points. They have 1500 hitpoints. Appearance Red Androids are tall, top-heavy and obviously red, androids. They have the Merlot Industries logo on their chest, and have neon blue highlights across the entire body, including the eyes. They are slimmer than their white counterpart. Red Androids, being made and not born, are armoured from top to toe with metal. Their glaive is long, taller than the android carrying it, and has incredible reach. Spawn Locations This particular android is a harder enemy, only appearing in late-game campaign. It can be found in these chapters: *Chapter 7: The Island of Dr. Merlot *Chapter 8: A Grimm Disovery *Chapter 9: The Grand Tour *Chapter 10: Final Exam The Red Android will also spawn in Horde Mode, particularly in the later waves. Abilities As stated above, the Red Android is one of the harder enemies in the game. It has multiple slash attacks, and can easily hound the player, and stunlock the player to death. The two attacks it has is: *A two slash attack with a small wind up between each attack. This attack does moderate damage, and can be rolled through with dodging, but has a high chance for stunlocking. *A stab attack, where it lunges forward and strikes multiple times in the same place. This does decent damage, and has a chance to stunlock. It is also tricky to counter, as the tells for all of its attacks are similiar, and only a few of the attacks are counterable. Once the attack animation has started, it can be interrupted, but there is an incredibly small window to do so. It can also start its attacks mid-air. Tactics When facing Red Androids, one can play either conservatively or aggressively. If playing aggressively, the Red Android will enter a guard state, diminishing incoming damage by a significant degree, but this guard can be eventually broke. Wailing on them, juggling them in the air, performing your preferred combos, will eventually dispatch them. If playing conservatively, waiting for a counter opportunity, or waiting until their attack animation is done, is a viable tactic. When countered, sneaking in a charged heavy to team attack combo, or simply using the most damaging combo, will deplete them of most of their health. Their difficulty increases tenfold when multiple Red Androids are present. They will constantly hound the player, interrupt your attacks, and aim to stunlock you to death. When this is the situation, it is best to apply hit and run tactics, and focus on crowd control and/or stunning them. Ultimates with area of effect are super handy in this situation too. Using an ability that stuns or freezes before wailing on them is also very effective. Thankfully, Red Androids can be frozen, stunned, and set up for team attacks. Image Gallery 20170216184247_1.jpg 20170216184248_1.jpg 20170216184255_1.jpg|Red Android eating Yang's fist 20170216184304_1.jpg|A stunned Red Android 20170216184305_1.jpg red1.png Category:Enemies